This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This project has changed direction and now includes optimizing the image acquisition parameters, blood pool concentration, and scan time to achieve a high-resolution (43 microns) mouse brain atlas. This is work in progress, and we hope to present it at an upcoming Society for Neuroscience (SFN) meeting.